Thirteen
One player is determined to figure out how his love interest was voted off last episode, and he's positive that a teammate is somehow involved. Another competitor fears that her friend will discover her involvement with the elimination, though he is too distracted by his addiction to notice. A member of the opposing team has recovered from her freak out, though she has a new issue to worry about: it's Friday the thirteenth, and she's predicting bad luck. When the contestants witness a disaster on TV, the film set is suddenly crawling with zombies. The contestants have to escape some familiar undead faces, or else they might not make it through the show alive. Trivia *The title of this episode is based off of both the number of contestants remaining and the fact that it's Friday the 13th in the episode. The number thirteen is associated with various superstitions. *This episode is the merge. *The only contestants to appear in the confessional are Paul and Risty. *Josh, Robert, and Cara cameo in this episode when they appear on the television for interviews. They appear again as zombies on the film set, joined by an also undead Eric, Zack, Gabe, Elena, and Victor. *To get eliminated from this challenge, the contestants each have to "die". Here is the order and methods of the contestants' death. ::: 1. Minerva - Dragged beneath the wet, muddy ground by Elena and several other undead. 2. Monique - Pulled into a tree by a group of zombies, then bit on the neck by Zack. 3. Ophelia - Bitten by Victor after she tried to kiss him. 4. Allison - Fell into a grave and attacked by several zombies, including Eric. 5/6. Avery - Bit on the wrist by Victor. 5/6. Isaac - Bit on the wrist by Ophelia. 7. Donna - Dragged off of the roof of a warehouse into a swarm of zombies. 8. Risty - Bitten on the arm in the swamp while confronting an undead Monique. 9/10. Irina - Drowned on the rowboat with Paul. 9/10. Paul - Drowned on the rowboat with Irina. 11. Angel - Tackled by a bunch of zombies while trying to escape into the woods. *Risty says "The shade of it all!" in the confessional. This is a quote from Latrice Royale, a drag queen featured on RuPaul's Drag Race. *The location where Wes and Donna are sitting in this episode is the same place that they were sitting when Donna brought Wes hot chocolate in We All Fall Down. *Country singer Bailey Shift is a parody of Taylor Swift. *The scene where Wes accidentally knocks the zombie's head off was partially inspired by a scene in Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. There are other scenes that were inspired by this movie and Scooby Doo in general, though this one was the most directly influenced. Gallery Elena- Thirteen.png|Elena as a zombie. Gabe- Thirteen.png|Gabe as a zombie. Robert- Thirteen.png|Robert as a zombie. Victor- Thirteen.png|Victor as a zombie. Zack- Thirteen.png|Zack as a zombie. Category:Episodes Category:Post-Merge Episodes